American Dad Francine's Craziest Dream
by Poke456
Summary: After coming back from the dream world Francine still had the dream about having sex with Jeff!


A few days ago, Francine had a sexy dream that she and Jeff were having sex and every night ever since then it was the same dream even though Stan brought her back from the dream realm. Francine feels so confused and tries to avoid Jeff every way she can but the dreams just keep on coming. So one day she told this to Linda and Linda screams. Linda says, "Why would you tell me this?" Francine says, "Because you're my friend and I don't know what to do! The dreams keep on coming whether I want them or not!" Linda says, "Did you try staying awake?" Francine says, "I try but every time Stan always finds a way to put me to sleep." Linda says, "Maybe you're just attracted to Jeff and not to Stan anymore." Francine gasps and says, "How dare you? I always love my husband!" Linda says, "Then how come Jeff's in your dreams?" Francine blushes angry and says, "I don't know!" Linda says, "Maybe if you want the dreams to stop you just.. Nah!" Francine says, "What?" Linda says, "Get it over with!" Francine says, "You mean have sex with Jeff?" Linda says, "Most likely." Francine pukes and says, "Isn't there another way?" Linda says, "I hope so otherwise you have to do it or have those dreams forever." Francine says, "Oh God!"

Every Night Francine did every trick she can, try to make Stan more lovable, try to think about doing it with other guys, but Jeff just keeps haunting her mind and Francine says, "Uh I guess I don't have a choice." Francine grabs a bucket and pukes in it.

The next day Francine starts panicking and her family starts to notice except for Stan who's busy doing his own thing. Stan heads off to work and Steve heads off for school leaving Francine, Hayley, Jeff, & Roger the only ones in the house. Francine secretly says, "Damn it come on keep it together girl!" Jeff says hey there to Francine and she screams and faints with plates fallen over. Hayley says, "Oh my god mom, Jeff!" Jeff says, "I didn't mean to babe but hey I really freaked her out!" Hayley says, "Yeah come on we better take her to bed and leave her alone." Francine wakes up naked and sees Jeff naked and he kisses his mother in law hard tickling her all over her body but when she spewed she woke up from a dream realizing she was in her clothes and sighed. Roger scared her and says, "My god Francine you look like you seen a ghost." Francine says, "Oh Roger I'm so sorry it's just uh this dream I had won't go away!" Roger says, "Well then get it over with!" Francine says, "You mean?" Roger says, "Look if you don't do it it'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Francine says, "But I'll be cheating on Stan not to mention Jeff's Hayley's husband. Roger says, "Leave that part to me okay?!" Francine says, "Okay Roger!" Roger says, "Good now get ready because what I need to pull off requires every dirty trick in the book."

A few hours later Francine gets dressed in her sexiest outfit and secretly says, "Okay calm down, calm down remember Roger is covering for you plus you need to put an end to these dreams." Roger disguises himself as "Ricky Spanish", and attacks Stan, Hayley, & Steve everywhere luckily Jeff was in one of the bathrooms. Steve fiercely charges in but Ricky Spanish was prepared with his knife and he got stabbed. Stan tries to shoot Ricky Spanish but he dodges every one of them. Ricky Spanish says, "Catch me if you can SUCKERS!" He leaves the house and Stan & Steve went after him unfortunately Hayley was the only one who escaped and headed for the bathroom. Jeff rushes to Hayley and says, "Babe is something wrong?" Hayley says, "It's Roger he's gone outta control!" Francine slowly shows up and sexually says, "Oh Jeffey poo how about.. Huh? Hayley why are you here?" Hayley says, "What do you mean why am I here what are you doing?" Francine says, "Well I uh.." Hayley says, "Were you the one who sent Roger to attack us?" Francine cried and said, "I didn't mean to it's just that dream I had about having sex with Jeff kept haunting me every night and I know you think I'm a bad mother for thinking.." Hayley cuts Francine off by kissing her on the lips. Hayley says, "Then I'll just have to give you something much worse." Hayley gets naked and strips her mother and begins to have sex with her.

In reality Stan, Steve & Hayley are all asleep and Francine says, "Wow I had no idea you can do that Roger!" Roger says, "You bet see now you can conquer that dream and the family won't see it because they are living their dreams to conquer!" Francine says, "I can understand the Ricky Spanish thing with Stan & Steve but what did you put in Hayley's dream?" Roger says, "I don't know I don't control Female's dreams if I did I would've helped you out earlier than I expected." Francine says, "Whatever let's just get this over with!" Francine gets naked waiting for a blindfolded Jeff who's tied up in Hayley's room all naked and she begins to have sex with him. When it was over Francine headed off to bed and the next day she's back to her old self but the family on the other hand has different problems as Steve & Stan are scared of Roger and Hayley begins to flirt with her mother and Francine screams for Roger

End


End file.
